


Vampires Will Never Hurt You (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: Sterek Week '18 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Week 2018, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, sterekvampire
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles llega a casa para descubrir que las cosas no son exactamente igual a como las dejó. El mayor cambio es su padre, que no solo es ahora un vampiro, sino que también tiene un admirador.





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vampires Will Never Hurt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429289) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Stiles siempre ha bromeado con el hecho de que hay vampiros, pero a pesar de todas las bromas, nunca pensó por un segundo que podrían ser reales. Desea ahora que lo hubiera tomado un poco más en serio. Sin duda, tendría una mejor idea de cómo manejar la situación que enfrenta de repente.

"No puedo creer esta mierda", murmura Stiles, pasando una mano por su pelo mientras camina a lo largo de la habitación y luego regresa. "¿Vampiros? ¿De Verdad? Y, por supuesto, de todas las personas que se mezclaron con ellos tenías que ser tú ".

Al otro lado de la habitación, su padre suspira: "No es como si disfrutara mi pequeña carrera".

"¡Tienes suerte de haber salido vivo!" Grita Stiles.

"Bueno, técnicamente ..." Derek comienza, solo para cerrar la boca inmediatamente cuando Stiles detiene su paso para mirarlo.

"Ni siquiera empieces, Derek Hale", dice Stiles, señalando con un dedo acusador a su prometido. "¿Dónde demonios estabas cuando esto estaba pasando?"

"Estaba atado", le dice Derek.

"¿Y qué? ¿No pudiste ayudarlo porque estabas demasiado ocupado? "

"No", Derek arrastra la palabra. "Yo estaba literalmente atado. A un árbol. Con cuerdas que tenían wolfsbane."

Los hombros de Stiles se desploman, "Por supuesto que sí. Vosotros dos. Lo juro. ¿Por qué os dejo salir solos?"

"Porque somos hombres adultos que podemos cuidar de nosotros mismos", dice su padre.

"¡Aparentemente no desde que fuiste secuestrado por un vampiro y ahora eres uno!" Grita Stiles, levantando sus manos en el aire.

Es la primera vez que dice las palabras en voz alta y no puede detener la risa que se escapa. Todo es un poco surrealista, incluso para Beacon Hills.

"No es como si pidiera que me convirtieran en un vampiro", murmura su padre, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¡Ese vampiro estaba obsesionado conmigo!"

"Todavía lo está", dice Derek, su voz con un toque de diversión. "Seguía hablando sobre la construcción de un amor eterno".

Stiles recuerda al tipo raro que conocieron en el mercado que comenzó a seguirlos y hablar sobre lo bonita que era la piel de su padre. Su padre había rechazado incómodamente sus avances y Stiles había tenido que echar al tipo cuando había ido tan lejos como para agarrar el brazo de su padre. Pensó que eso sería el final de todo. Aparentemente no. Porque, por supuesto, el hombre es un vampiro, secuestró a su padre cuando estaba patrullando con Derek anoche y ahora su padre es un vampiro.

Derek resopla desde su lugar en el sofá, "Tenemos compañía".

Stiles no tiene la oportunidad de preguntar quién es antes de que suene una voz fuera de su casa: "Oh, mi amado. La noche ha caído y es hora de que nos volvamos a reunir. Esta noche es la noche en que consumaremos nuestro vínculo y te haré mío para que podamos estar juntos toda la eternidad".

"Mierda", murmura el sheriff, retrocediendo hacia las escaleras. "No lo invites a entrar".

"Mi amor", llama el vampiro desde fuera de la puerta. "¿No vas a invitarme para que pueda mostrarte lo mucho que te amo?"

Stiles lo encuentra todo igualmente hilarante y horroroso. Stiles se vuelve hacia su padre para verlo mirar la puerta con una mirada de horror. "Juro que si todavía tuviera la capacidad de estar enfermo, estaría corriendo hacia el baño en este momento".

Stiles resopla, "Y ellos dicen que yo soy el dramático".

"Tenías que conseguirlo de alguna parte", dice Derek.

Stiles le da un codazo en las costillas, "Grosero. Es tu suegro del que estás hablando ".

"Aún no estamos casados, Stiles", dice Derek, aunque sonríe.

"Lo suficientemente cerca", sonríe Stiles, inclinándose más cerca de Derek para que pueda depositar un suave beso en la esquina de su boca.

"¿En serio?", Su padre murmura desde las escaleras. "Me convertí en vampiro y el responsable está en nuestra puerta porque quiere emparejarme, ¿y esto es lo que estáis haciendo vosotros dos?"

"Estás a salvo aquí", dice Stiles, girándose para mirar a su padre. "No es como si pudiera entrar sin una invitación". Gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek. "No puede, ¿verdad? Como si fuera a irrumpir aquí y ... "

Hay un grito desde afuera y luego la puerta se abre. Una mujer rubia con pantalones de cuero poco prácticos entra corriendo a la casa, sosteniendo en su mano lo que parece una estaca. Stiles corre hacia adelante, poniéndose entre la mujer y su padre. Ella parece familiar, pero Stiles no puede decir por qué.

"Sal del camino, Stiles", dice la mujer, mirando de Stiles a su padre.

"El infierno que lo haré", dice Stiles, cruzándose de brazos. "No contigo agitando esa estaca y mirando a mi padre como si fuera el siguiente en tu lista de víctimas".

"Porque lo es", dice la mujer. "Es un vampiro".

"¿Lo mataste?" Pregunta su padre. "¿Al que me convirtió?"

"Sí. Estaba demasiado distraído tratando de tocar la puerta para entrar aquí. Ahora si tan solo ...

"¿Mamá? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Los ojos de la mujer se abren y luego se gira para mirar a Liam, quien está parado en la puerta con Scott.

Ah, entonces es por eso que ella parece familiar.

"Ya era hora de que llegases", dice Stiles. "Te llamé como respaldo hace casi una hora".

"Nos encargamos del resto. Aunque todos de repente desaparecieron por alguna razón." Scott le dice, con el ceño fruncido mientras observa la escena frente a él. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Al parecer, la madre de Liam es una asesina de vampiros", dice Derek, viéndose demasiado divertido para la situación en cuestión. "Y está aquí para matar a John".

"Me alegra ver que te estés tomando tan en serio que alguien quiera matar a mi padre", dice Stiles, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Vuelve su atención a la mujer, tratando de recordar si tiene el mismo nombre que Liam. "Señora..."

"Geyer", dice la mujer. "Pero puedes llamarme Jenna".

"Está bien, Jenna, ¿seguramente hay una manera de hacer que esto no termine en el asesinato de mi padre?"

Jenna mira detrás de Stiles donde su padre todavía está de pie en la escalera, "¿No te has alimentado?"

"Sólo la sangre que Derek me consiguió", dice su padre. "Y creo que fue ..."

"Era sangre animal", le dice Derek. "La obtuvimos de Deaton. También sugirió bolsas de sangre, pero bueno ...

"No voy a tomar sangre de las personas que podrían necesitarla", dice su padre.

Jenna suspira, bajando la estaca en su mano antes de ponerla en su cinturón. "Puedes considerar esto como un período de prueba. Si podemos tener hombres lobo corriendo por esta ciudad, entonces seguramente podremos sobrevivir con un vampiro ".

"Va a ser difícil explicar por qué no puedo trabajar durante el día o ir a las reuniones", suspira su padre, sentándose en las escaleras.

"Sobre eso", dice Jenna. "Podría ser capaz de ayudar."

"¿Ayudar?" Pregunta Stiles. "¿Cómo?"

"Puede que conozca a algunas personas", se encoge de hombros. "Dame hasta mañana por la mañana. Veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero es posible que tengas que salir si estás trabajando ".

"Al menos estaré vivo para hacerlo", dice su padre. "Bueno ... tan vivo como estoy ahora. Lo que no es mucho ".

"Sabes que estás mucho más tranquilo de lo que pensé que estarías considerando que ahora eres un vampiro", dice Stiles, girándose para mirarlo.

"Tuvo su momento de locura anoche", le dice Derek. "Notarás que falta una mesa y una lámpara".

Stiles frunce el ceño y mira hacia la sala de estar. Efectivamente, hay un espacio vacío donde solía estar la mesa auxiliar. "Nunca me importó esa lámpara".

"Tu madre la compró", le recuerda su padre.

Stiles se aclara la garganta, "Sí, bueno, la amo. Pero tenía un gusto de mierda en las lámparas."

"No es que esta no sea una discusión emocionante", dice Derek. "Pero tenemos un problema."

"¿Qué?" Pregunta Stiles, girándose hacia él. "¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"Solo, ya sabes, ¿los vampiros que Scott y Liam dijeron se habían escapado? Vienen hacia aquí ".

Stiles gime: "¿En serio? ¿Quieren una pelea?"

Scott inclina la cabeza y luego mira al sheriff confundido. "Bueno, no ... no exactamente".

"¿Por qué me miras?" Pregunta el Sheriff.

"Porque te quieren a ti", dice Liam.

"Me quieren ¿Para qué?"

"Aparentemente, desde que el vampiro jefe te eligió como su compañero, eso te convierte en su líder", dice Scott y sus labios se hunden en un puchero. "¿Mi mamá sabe que estabas viendo a alguien?"

El Sheriff levanta las manos, "¡No lo estaba! El chico estaba obsesionado conmigo, pero nunca ... ¡Todo lo que hizo fue convertirme!"

"Aparentemente eso fue suficiente", suspira Jenna. "Al menos sabemos que no pueden entrar a menos que Stiles los invite".

"¿Stiles?"

"Sí, ya no eres humano, John. Así que la propiedad de la casa va a tus parientes más cercanos ", le dice Jenna.

"Bueno, así es como lo tenía en mi testamento, así que supongo que puedo entenderlo", dice su padre. "Excepto que no pude entrar después de que me convirtieran, así que tuve que transferir la propiedad a Derek. Gracias a Dios por Lydia ".

"¿Tienes un testamento?" Pregunta Stiles, eligiendo no comentar sobre lo de Derek. Sacude la cabeza "¿Sabes que? No importa. Por supuesto que tienes un testamento. Vivimos en Beacon Hills ". Se vuelve hacia Derek. "¿Tienes un testamento?"

"¿Ahora es realmente el momento de preguntarme eso?" Derek le pregunta, con los ojos fijos en la puerta. Él sonríe y mira al sheriff. "Ellos están aquí."

"Todos vosotros os veis demasiado divertidos por eso", murmura el Sheriff. " ¿Olvidáis que están detrás de mí?"

"Querido Stilinski", una voz femenina llama desde afuera. "Soy yo, hija de Barnabas el Grande".

Stiles resopla, "¿Barnabas? ¿Ese era su nombre? ¿Qué era él? ¿Púrpura? ¿Cantó canciones sobre el amor y la amistad?"

Hay un silbido desde fuera antes de que la voz vuelva a hablar: "¡Cómo te atreves a hablar mal de Barnabas! Fue respetado por todos los que lo conocieron ".

"Aparentemente no todos", murmura Stiles. "Considerando que ahora es un montón de cenizas".

Hay más silbidos desde fuera antes de que una segunda voz más profunda hable. "Si no eres cuidadoso, pequeño humano, te unirás a él".

"No lo hará", dice el Sheriff, con ira en su voz cuando baja las escaleras. Se mueve hacia la puerta y Stiles va tras él.

"Papá. En caso de que te lo perdieras, estamos tratando de mantenerlos fuera ".

"Incluso con la puerta abierta, todavía no pueden entrar", dice su padre, dirigiéndose a Jenna en busca de confirmación. "¿Cierto?"

Jenna asiente con la cabeza "No, a menos que Derek o Stiles los dejen entrar."

"Está bien", dice el Sheriff, respirando profundamente. "Entonces quédate atrás. Todos. Vamos a terminar esto ".

"Papá. ¿Qué...?"

Su padre abre la puerta y Derek empuja a Stiles hacia atrás con un brazo sobre su pecho cuando Stiles comienza a avanzar, "Deja que él se encargue".

"Está bien", dice el Sheriff, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y mirando a los vampiros reunidos en el césped. "Esta tontería termina ahora mismo. No habrá matanzas ni peleas. Y no iré con vosotros. Me quedo aquí. Y todos vosotros os vais."

"Pero tú eres nuestro líder", habla la mujer de antes. "Fuiste elegido."

"Y no lo pedí ni lo quise", dice su padre. "Lo siento por eso. Pero así es como es. Seguramente, hay alguien en tus filas que puede hacerse cargo y os podéis ir en paz ".

Stiles odia que no pueda ver sus expresiones. Si pudiera, podría medir cómo iba a ir esto en lugar de quedarse sentado aquí esperando.

"Puedes nombrar uno", dice finalmente la mujer. "Si ese es tu deseo".

"John, tienes que pensar seriamente en esto", le dice Jenna. "Estás a punto de darle a alguien el reinado de un aquelarre de vampiros".

"Soy consciente de eso, Jenna", dice John, mirando en su dirección. "Como bien sabes, este no es mi primer rodeo".

"Lo sé, Sheriff. Pero eso todavía no significa ...

"Espera", dice Stiles, mirando entre los dos en confusión. "Si vosotros dos os conocéis, ¿por qué estabas tratando de matarlo?"

"Realmente era una prueba", dice Jenna. "He sido consciente de lo sobrenatural durante algún tiempo, lo suficiente como para saber que hay aspectos buenos y malos de ello. Y cuando lo sobrenatural está viviendo en mi propia casa ", mira a Liam que hace un ruido de sorpresa. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, vuelve su mirada a Stiles, "No estaba aquí para matar a tu padre, quería ver cómo se comportaría cuando lo amenazaran. No todos los vampiros están tan tranquilos como él cuando se convierten por primera vez ".

"Tampoco todos ellos han estado expuestos a lo sobrenatural de antemano", señala Derek.

"Y si él te hubiera atacado ..." dice Stiles.

"Lo habría encerrado en algún lugar hasta que se calmara y luego lo hubiéramos sacado", Jenna se encoge de hombros. "Sé que no es malo. Y si estuviera realmente preocupada, habría clavado una estaca en los corazones de esos vampiros en lugar de dejarlos estar en tu jardín delantero ".

"Pero mataste a Barnabas", dice Liam.

"Él ha matado antes", le dice Jenna. "Incluso aquí. Él es el que estabas buscando en la Reserva. No creo que su aquelarre sepa toda la verdad. Sé que estaba predicando la paz, el amor y la sangre animal, pero en realidad no lo estaba siguiendo él mismo ".

"Bueno, él estaba claramente demente", dice Stiles. "Especialmente teniendo en cuenta su gusto por los compañeros".

Su padre lanza una mirada furiosa en su dirección antes de volverse hacia los vampiros que aún se encontraban en el patio. "Tened en cuenta que esta posición conlleva mucha responsabilidad y no estoy decidiéndolo a la ligera. Necesito a alguien que vaya en paz y se adhiera a los valores que su antiguo líder no pudo cumplir. Eso significa no matar o alimentarse de humanos."

"Te escuchamos", dice la misma voz femenina. "Amaba a mi padre, pero sus caminos no eran los que nosotros, como aquelarre, debíamos seguir".

"Parece que ya hablas por tu aquelarre y tienes una cabeza nivelada", dice su padre. "Es por eso que te elijo para dirigir".

Hay un silencio por un momento antes de que la mujer vuelva a hablar: "Es un honor el que me ha otorgado, Sir John. Mi padre fue sabio en su elección de compañero. Te dejaremos en paz ".

"¿Qué está pasando?" Stiles pregunta, tratando de moverse alrededor de Derek. "¿De verdad se van?"

Su padre suspira y cierra la puerta. Se apoya en ella y se pasa una mano por el pelo, dejando escapar una risa incrédula. "No puedo creer que haya funcionado. Realmente se han ido. ¿Cierto? ¿Se van?"

Jenna se mueve hacia la ventana y mira hacia fuera, "Se están yendo. Seguiré comprobando más tarde para asegurarme de que se hayan ido de la ciudad ".

"¿Realmente enviamos a un grupo de vampiros al mundo?" Pregunta Stiles.

"No es diferente a enviar hombres lobo", señala Jenna. "Todos tenemos bien y mal en nosotros, Stiles. Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ".

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, "Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Y además, hay un vampiro en la familia ahora. Lo cual no es algo que alguna vez pensé que diría ".

"Bueno, acostúmbrate, niño", dice su padre, dándole una palmada en el hombro. "Estás atrapado conmigo ahora. Lo que significa no criticar más mi dieta ".

Derek y Stiles comparten una mirada, los labios de Stiles se contraen en una sonrisa, "¿Deberíamos decirle?"

"Es justo que lo sepa", dice Derek, con una sonrisa propia formándose en sus labios.

"Tienes razón", asiente Stiles. "Pero podría ser demasiado para él".

"¿De qué estáis hablando vosotros dos?", Pregunta el Sheriff.

"Tu dieta", le dice Stiles, volviéndose hacia él con una sonrisa. "Eres un vampiro, papá".

"Soy consciente."

"No creo que los vampiros coman hamburguesas y patatas fritas".

"¿Quieres decir ... nunca más?"

"Nop", dice Stiles, haciendo estallar la p. "No puedes volverlas a comer".

"Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera saboreado mi última hamburguesa", dice su padre. "No puedo creer esto".

"No puedo creer que de todas las cosas que vienen con ser un vampiro, la que no puedes manejar es no poder comer hamburguesas".

"¿Puedo tener una cita?" Pregunta su padre, girándose hacia Jenna. "¿Es seguro?"

Jenna se encoge de hombros: "Mientras no los muerdas, marques y luego los entierres, estarás bien".

"Por favor, no mates a mi mamá", dice Scott. "Me gusta tenerla cerca".

"Todavía la tendrías", señala Stiles. "Ella sólo sería un vampiro".

"Aún más aterrador", dice Scott.

"Voy a ir a hablar con mis contactos", le dice Jenna al Sheriff. "Debería saber algo esta noche y te lo haré saber".

Su padre asiente, "Gracias, Jenna".

Jenna se va, seguida por Scott y Liam. Stiles no tiene dudas de que Liam va a tener una larga charla. Entonces solo quedan Stiles, Derek y su padre parados en la sala de estar. Stiles suspira y se inclina hacia atrás contra Derek, "Qué día".

Derek se mete la nariz en su pelo: "Si estás cansado, debes dormir un poco".

"No puedo dormirme", dice Stiles. "Al menos no esta noche. Necesito saber que se han ido ".

"Tu habitación todavía está hecha", le dice su padre. "Lo sabes. Descansad un poco. Estaré bien."

Stiles se dirige hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose para jalar a su padre en un fuerte abrazo, "Me alegra que estés bien".

Su padre le aprieta el cuello y le sonríe levemente cuando se retira, "Lo estoy. De Verdad. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, chico. Estoy bien."

"Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti", le dice Stiles. "Al igual que sé que siempre vas a preocuparte por mí".

Su padre asiente y se mueve hacia atrás para que Stiles pueda pasar a las escaleras. Derek lo sigue, paseando una mano reconfortante sobre su espalda. Cuando llegan arriba, su padre los llama: "¡Recordad que no duermo ahora! ¡Así que nada de cosas divertidas!"

Stiles gime y apoya su cabeza en el marco de la puerta, "No puedo creer esto".

Derek se ríe y agarra la mano de Stiles, llevándolo a la habitación. Stiles vuelve a gemir cuando Derek comienza a desvestirse hasta que está solo en sus boxers, "¿En serio? ¿Estas tratando de matarme?"

Derek se encoge de hombros y se acerca a la cama, acostado en el lado más cercano a la puerta, como siempre hace, "Sabes que me caliento cuando duermo".

"Estás caliente todo el tiempo", murmura Stiles. Se quita los zapatos, luego los calcetines y los pantalones vaqueros antes de unirse a Derek en la cama. Cuando Derek pone un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acerca, Stiles suspira felizmente, relajándose contra él. "Te amo."

"También te amo, Stiles", dice Derek, colocando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Ahora duerme."

Stiles no discute. Sabe que van a tener muchas cosas con las que lidiar mañana, con su padre como un nuevo vampiro y todo. Pero por ahora se deja llevar, sintiéndose seguro y contento en los brazos de Derek.


End file.
